The need for urinary aids which help to gather and control the flow of urine is established. The separate needs for control in voiding for both sexes are equally established. Sanitary conditions are a concern not only with home toilets but especially with public facilities. The present aids enable a female to avoid toilet contact and to control direction and splatter of urine. The aids also enable a male to control direction and splatter. Portability is an equally desirable feature, as is repeated use of the urinary aid. Universal fit, portability, light weight, reusability, practicality, and sexual differentiation are needs provided for by the present male/female urinary aids.